pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Scrolls
wiki page describes the recently released version "Halloween 2019". No siginificant change was made to scrolls in this version. Overview Most of SPS-PD's scroll types and their main effects are very similar to those of Sprouted PD: * Common scrolls are also: Identify, Lullaby, Magic Mapping, Mirror Image, Psionic Blast, Rage, Recharging, Remove Curse, Teleportation, Terror. * Rare scrolls are also: Magical Infusion, Regrowth (changed from almost unique in Sprouted PD), Upgrade. * Unique (drop) scroll: Sacrifice (new) All common scrolls can be sold in the dungeon shops and are also found randomly as loot in dungeon depths. From the group of rare scrolls, without a Lucky Badge equipped only scrolls of Upgrade spawn as loot on dungeon depths (normally from 3 to 4 in each game chapter), but scrolls of Magical Infusion can also spawn as loot in dungeon depths when the Lucky Badge is equipped, especially when highly upgraded. These are not interchangeable with the scrolls of Upgrade: a scroll of Upgrade will spawn normally on a dungeon depth, and a bonus scroll of Magical Infusion will also spawn on the depth. Sokoban puzzle depths 2, 3, 4 also offer scrolls of Magical Infusion and Regrowth as rewards from their items creation switches and scrolls of Upgrade are found as loot instead of gold inside the chests of all the Sokoban puzzle depths. Scrolls of Regrowth spawn as loot only in the Sokoban 2 and 3 puzzle depths, but are also sold regularly in the Fruit Cat shop in Dolya Town. Rare scrolls are never sold in the dungeon shops, with the sole exception of the Dolya Town west shop, which almost always sells scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion, and the Fruit Cat shop in Dolya Town, which sells randomly scrolls of Regrowth. Scrolls are stored in the scroll holder, along with bombs. Unlike Sprouted PD and like Shattered PD, all scrolls after getting identified have a distinguishing symbol at their bottom right. Scrolls Common Scrolls Identify It fully identifies any item, including upgrade/downgrade level, charges, curse status and strength requirements. Lullaby It puts all creatures in view to permanent Sleep until disturbed, unless they are immune to its effect (Golems, Succubi and all types of Wraiths are the most common examples), and in SPS-PD this scroll also debuffs the hero and enemies for a short while causing to him/her +20% Armor Break & -20% Attack Down and to them +50% Armor Break & -50% Attack Down, all for 10 turns. The hero will also fall asleep, unless he/she is at full health, starving, or gets attacked. If the hero falls asleep and remains undisturbed, he/she will awaken with full HP. Enemies will stay asleep until attacked. Pets are also affected by this scroll but never wake up by themselves or by the hero calling them, so the hero must step on their tile and make them move to wake them up. Magic Mapping It reveals the entire depth layout, but as also the game description mentions, unlike Sprouted PD it reveals only the depth's map and no hidden features of it or loot (it might show randomly some items though). Also unlike Sprouted PD its use is not blocked on any dungeon depth, either the journal's or any of the boss depths. Mirror Image It is the same with the scroll of Sprouted PD. Space permitting, it creates from 3 up to 4 duplicates of the hero, and these will wander until they find something to attack and after one successful hit, they will disappear. If the Mirror Images spawn while the Dew Drop buff is still active, they will drop dew like regular enemies if they are killed by the hero. Psionic Blast Like in Sprouted PD it applies the Blinded debuff for 6-9 turns and Stuns for 4-6 turns the hero, and insta-kills all regular enemies in sight, unless they are are resistant to its effect (Assassin Ninjas, Troll Warriors and Demon Goos are the most common examples, but still get damaged by it). The hero gets also heavily damaged from 20% of his/her max HP to 50% of his/her current HP and the scroll of Psionic Blast should never be used with the hero in low health. Scrolls of Psionic Blast make a great combination with the Peek ability of the Dew Vial or potions of Mind Vision, especially upon first entering a depth with a Dew Drop buff active, as it makes the hero finish the level in the minimum possible moves: 1. It also either insta-kills or inflicts a random amount of damage to chapter boss and big boss enemies, depending on if they are resistant or not to its effect, but no damage at all to them if they are immune (bosses are always either resistant or immune, but their minions are often neither of those). Note that in previous versions of SPS-PD pets got also insta-killed by this scroll, but they have now become immune to its effect. Note: the scroll is listed as common, because it is sold randomly in the regular dungeon shops, can be found in the regular dungeon as loot without a Lucky Badge equipped etc. nevertheless all these happen infrequently in comparison to all the other common scrolls. Rage It is almost the same with the scroll of Rage of Sprouted PD, with the addition of also Silencing enemies for 20 turns and not only causing Amok to them like in Sprouted PD. It alerts and draws enemies to the location where the scroll is read, similarly to an alarm trap. If read with multiple enemies in the same location, they will most often start fighting each other, as they will get also Amoked by the scroll. Pets are not affected by this scroll and never attack the hero. Recharging It is rather different than its equivalent in Sprouted PD. It now gives an Arcane buff (+10 Magic Power) in addition to the Recharging buff, that speeds up by +25% the recharging of wands like in Shattered PD, but not an instant full recharge of wands like it does in Sprouted PD. Remove Curse Just like in Sprouted PD rather than only removing curses from all items in the inventory, this scroll also reverses downgrades, meaning that for example a -2 cursed ring would turn into a +2 ring after the scroll was read. In addition it removes the Weakness debuff from the hero. Teleportation Like in Sprouted PD it teleports the reader to a random location somewhere on the same depth. Big Boss, Chapter Boss, and Sokoban puzzle depths block the effect of this scroll, even when the boss depths have become free of enemies. Terror Like in Sprouted PD it applies the Terror debuff to all enemies in view (unless immune) for 5 turns, and also hastes them while they are fleeing. It also affects pets, that flee for a short while away from the hero. Rare Scrolls Regrowth It is changed much in comparison to Sprouted PD. It is not a unique drop from the Leader Rat/Rat Boss and the Sokoban depths anymore, but a rare item that can also be sold in the Fruit Cat Dolya Town shop for 2,500 gold. This scroll still causes high grass to grow in all vacant tiles of the floor, meaning tiles that are not active or triggered traps, water tiles, doors etc., ember tiles get high grass though (in short, it has almost the same application with the Plant function of the dew vial and also affects instantly plain and ember tiles) while it also maps the whole depth. In addition, the hero may be able to trample a high grass tile more than once, as the scroll of Regrowth has also a similar duration with Water with Dew. Dolya Town is the best place to use it for farming dew and seeds, as it is a very big depth with no aggressive characters, apart from the two piranhas that are in the pool and not on the grass. Although it is a rare scroll, when transmuted it gives back a regular scroll, and not an equally rare scroll like a scroll of Upgrade or Magical Infusion (don't do it). As scrolls of Magic Mapping and Blue berries map the Sokoban depths without a problem, scrolls of Regrowth no longer need to be used for that purpose, like they do in Sprouted PD, when the hero doesn't have the Spectacles item (don't use them for this purpose, it will waste them for no reason). Upgrade It is very similat to its equivalent in Shattered PD. Three to four scrolls of Upgrade will always be generated in each game chapter (unlike Shattered PD though, they might be generated inside a hidden room, so if the hero finds less than three in a chapter and has spare scrolls of Magic Mapping, he/she should map these chapter depths). Also like Shattered PD, this scroll can't be destroyed by fire when lying on the ground. This scroll adds +1 to one item of the hero's choice and is not affected by the level cap of upgrading with dew, but cannot be used to raise any item above +15 unless it has been reinforced. Black Wraiths (but not Wraith Warriors or Chaos Wraiths), those that spawn from disturbed tombstones, have a 9% chance to drop a scroll of Upgrade, which increases with a Lucky Badge equipped (+2% base increase, and +2% per badge's level), but it never becomes 100% like in Sprouted PD with a +28 ring of Wealth equipped, as the Lucky Badge can't get upgraded above +15. This scroll always gets transmuted into a scroll of Magical Infusion. Like in Sprouted PD the scroll of Upgrade will never erase weapon enchantments or armor glyphs. Magical Infusion It is very similar to its equivalent in Sprouted PD: it upgrades items in the same way as the scroll of Upgrade does, but is never generated in the dungeon, unless a Lucky Badge is equipped (the chances increase with upgrades of the badge), the hero belongs to the Soldier class or has the Fushigi No Bless buff (+5 Luck both), and in this case it is not interchangeable with a scroll of Upgrade, meaning that a scroll of Upgrade will be normally generated, and a bonus scroll of Magical Infusion will be generated as well. It adds +1 to a weapon or armor, and a random enchantment or glyph, replacing the previous one if the item was already enchanted (the game description can be a bit confusing: the scroll never makes an enchanted weapon or armor unenchanted again, but it "erases" its glyph or enchantment by replacing it). Unlike the scroll of Upgrade, it c''an'' be used to raise a weapon or armor over +15, even if it has not been reinforced, but it cannot be used at all on Tier 6 relic weapons, guns, wands or rings. Also Black Wraiths (but not Wraith Warriors or Chaos Wraiths), those that spawn from disturbed tombstones have a 6% chance to drop a scroll of Magical Infusion, which increases with a Lucky Badge equipped, (+2% base increase, and +2% per badge's level), but it never becomes 100% like in Sprouted PD with a +28 ring of Wealth equipped, as the Lucky Badge can't get upgraded above +15. It always gets transmuted into a scroll of Upgrade. Upgrading with Dew vs. Upgrading with Scrolls It is possible for the hero to have level +10 equipment already by level 7 or 8, or even from the Sewers, if he/she had decided to open tombs and the wraiths dropped some of these scrolls, as there in no upgrading cap applied to these scrolls, like it does to dew upgrading. Players are not advised to do so though, because they can have the same result with the Dew Vial, if they wait, and not waste the somewhat limited scrolls (with a +15 Lucky Badge equipped when the hero was robbing tombs, and with a relative success in all 4 of the Sokoban puzzles, the hero will have approximately 150 scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion by end-game, but he/she can also buy them from the west shop in Dolya Town and farm them in a limited amount from the Wraiths of the disturbed tombstone that respawns in each visit there). Also, scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion lift curses from equipment while also upgrading them, unlike the Dew Vial's accurate upgrades. Scroll-like items There are also two scroll-like types of items added in SPS-PD that work more like potions than scrolls, as they have a permanent effect on the hero's stats, rather than a temporary effect in the dungeon or a permanent effect on items. Learn how to Attack / Dodge / Use Magic the image their sprites are displayed in the same order as in the game description. They are all sold by Tempest102 in Dolya Town (he first opens his store after the hero reaches level 40), up to three in each hero's visit, but Tempest102 might be only selling resonance weapons in a hero's visit and no "Learn how to..." items at all. They are sold from 1,250 (Attack) and 2,500 gold (Dodge) to 5,000 gold (Magic) each and they add permanently +1 to Accuracy / Dexterity / Magic Power after being read. They are never found or dropped as loot. They aren't stored in the scroll holder but in the main inventory and they can't get transmuted. Unique drop - Scroll of Sacrifice It is one of the drops in the challenge depths from the 50th defeated enemy and it spawns in each one of them (they drop once in each challenge depth, so a hero can obtain only up to 4 in a run), On the first read, the hero gets a free +5 HP. On the second, the hero gets a free +1 Strength. "Free" was mentioned before, because reading any more scrolls of Sacrifice will grant +1 Strength but will also reduce max HP by anywhere between 5 times the amount of sacrifices already used and 20% of the user's max HP. In the 20% of max HP subtracted scenario the HP loss is very heavy, so heroes should better not read the third and fourth of these scrolls. The only "reason" to do that would be to raise their Strength from 20 to 21, which is not possible otherwise with the items spawned in the dungeon, and to be able to equip a Tier 6 heavy armor, but the heavy HP loss is a very good reason not to, and the only class with a tanky character, the Warrior, can anyway equip tis armor due to his class needing less strength to equip armors (if a player is determined to have his/her hero equip a tier 6 heavy armor, he/she can also go for the Golden Dungeon Nut reward, which adds form +1 to +2 Strength without any negative side effects) . Although they are unique items, when transmuted they give back a regular scroll, and not a rare scroll like a scroll of Upgrade or Magical Infusion (don't do it). Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon